Wenn ich tanzen will
by Lumpimausi
Summary: Ginny Weasley trotzt in einem Lied dem unberechenbaren Tod. Songfic


**Wenn ich tanzen will**

Sie war stolz! Und sie hatte auch einen guten Grund dies zu sein, denn sie hatte gesiegt, dabei alles aufgenommen, sich allem entgegen gestellt, auch wenn sie oft vor dem Abgrund stand. Endlich war sie erwachsen und konnte tun und lassen, was sie wollte. Sie musste sich keine Vorschriften mehr machen lassen und auch nicht abhängig sein, was sie in letzter Zeit doch so sehr hasste.

Sie brauchte niemanden, suchte niemanden, wollte niemanden, sie würde dies alles alleine schaffen. Alleine!

„Hört ihr, ich schaffe das alleine!" Ihre Stimme hallte in dem kühlen dunklen Raum wieder, der alleine vom Schein des Mondes erhellt wurde, der durch das Fenster dann besser fiel und den Boden in silbern glänzendes Licht tauchte. Es war sicher weit nach Mitternacht, doch das Zeitgefühl hatte sie schon vor einiger Zeit verlassen.

Dies war der Raum, in den sie sich immer zurückgezogen hatte, wenn sie alleine sein wollte. Schon als kleines Kind mochte sie diesen Ort, auch wenn er meist voller Spinnweben bedeckt war, es nur alte und eigentlich nicht mehr benutzbare Möbel hier gab und die Luft meist muffig und feucht roch, also ein gutes Versteck für Insekten aller Art. Doch ihr war das immer schon ziemlich egal gewesen, denn sie fürchtete sich weder vor Spinnen, noch vor sonstigen Kriechtierchen. Sie war damit aufgewachsen, denn in ihrem Haus gab es davon mehr als genug. Es kam des Öfteren mal vor, dass sie mit einer Spinne vor der Nase aufgewacht und erschrocken war, doch mit der Zeit, machte ihr das nichts mehr aus und es war ihr egal.

Im Großen und Ganzen war ihr Leben nie was Besonderes gewesen. Natürlich, mit fünf Brüdern und ihren Eltern in einem engen Haus aufzuwachsen, konnte ja nichts Besonderes mit sich führen. Zwar hatten die Zwillinge Fred und George öfters mal nette Flausen im Kopf gehabt, aber das war auch schon alles, was Besonderes passiert war.

Erst, als sie endlich nach Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, aufgenommen worden war, wendete sich ihr Leben in eine positivere Richtung, zumal sie Harry Potter, für den sie damals eine Schwäche gehabt hatte, so gut wie jeden Tag begegnen konnte, da ihr jüngster Bruder, Ronald, sein bester Freund war.

Nun ja, gewesen war wäre wohl richtiger, denn Harry lebte nicht mehr. Der Tod hatte ihn geholt, wie so viele Menschen vor ihm, denn er hatte einfach nicht verkraftet, was auf ihn zukommen sollte. Dies verlangte Stärke und Mut, die Harry ständig aufbringen musste, aber am Ende verlor er doch gegen die anziehende Macht der Schwärze...

Dies war ein harter Schlag für sie gewesen, denn sie hatte diesen Jungen wahrhaftig geliebt, doch sie konnte es nicht ändern und die Zukunft, ihre Zukunft, war ihr im Augenblick weitaus wichtiger.

Der Tod kam immer so schnell und meist dann, wenn man es am wenigsten erwartete. Oh ja, sie kannte den Tod, denn auch sie war ihm oft nahe gewesen, im Stillen wollte sie zu ihm, doch bis jetzt war sie ihm jedes Mal entrungen und das war auch gut so. Sie war viel zu jung, um ihm sein Leben zu überlassen und ihr war egal, wie oft er es noch versuchen würde, sie würde gegen ihn ankämpfen, solange sie noch kämpfen konnte.

Natürlich waren seine Angebote, seine Worte, seine Nähe und sein Antlitz mehr als verlockend, dies konnte keiner leugnen. Jeder würde sicher einmal den Wunsch haben mit ihm zu tanzen, aber wann die Zeit gekommen war, würde zumindest bei ihr ganz sicher nicht er bestimmen. Denn sie wollte leben!

Plötzlich war ihr aus irgendeinem Grund so, als ob sie nicht mehr die Einzige in diesem Raum war und ihr Blick huschte kurz umher. Nein, das war völlig unlogisch, ihre Eltern waren nicht da und ihre Geschwister alle ausgezogen, doch sie war trotzdem vorsichtig und sie hob ihren Zauberstab leicht an, den sie in der Hand trug.

„Lumos", flüsterte sie und an die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes erleuchtete und tauchte den Raum in sehr helles, so dass sie zuerst einmal die Augen zusammen kneifen musste, da die sich an die Helligkeit gewöhnen mussten.

Nach ein paar Sekunden öffnete sie diese wieder ganz und leuchtete in eine Ecke des Raumes.

Ihr Atem ging schneller, als sie eine völlig in schwarz gekleidete Gestalt erkannte. Sie kannte ihn, auch wenn es ihr lieber gewesen wäre, wenn es nicht so gewesen wäre.

Der Zauberstab in ihrer Hand erzitterte kurz, doch dann umklammerte sie ihn fester, um das Zittern zu unterbinden und ihr Blick wurde starr.

Er sollte sie verdammt noch mal endlich in Ruhe lassen! Sie war jung, kraftvoll und stark und würde das alles auch ohne ihn schaffen.

Er war derjenige, vor dem sich die meisten fürchteten, manche ihn herbeisehnten und wiederum andere ihn liebten oder hassten.

Er war der Tod, derjenige, der für das Sterben aller verantwortlich war und Herr über alles Leben.

Warum kam er jetzt nur zu ihr, wo sie ihn doch nicht brauchte? Glaubte er wirklich, sie würde sich ihm jetzt hingeben?

Niemals!

Wie oft wollte er ihr schon beistehen und wie oft hatte sie ihn schon zurück gewiesen? Sie wusste es nicht, sie hatte es nie gezählt und sie wusste, dass er sie wohl nie in Ruhe lassen würde... nicht, bis er sie endlich in seinen Händen hatte.

„Nox", hauchte sie und das Licht an ihrem Zauberstab erlosch wieder. Ihr Blick war immer noch auf den Fleck gerichtet, an dem er stand und eine Weile verharrte sie noch so, dann beschloss sie jedoch ihn zu ignorieren und ihm keines Blickes mehr zu würdigen.

Langsam schritt sie auf das Fenster zu und wurde jetzt selbst seitlich vom Mondlicht beschienen, was ihr rotes langes Haar leicht silbern wirken ließ.

Die Dunkelheit des Raumes schien in diesem Moment förmlich an ihr abzuprallen und sie nicht einhüllen zu können. Ihre Stärke spiegelte sich in strahlendem Licht wieder und sie wusste, dass er sie so niemals erreichen würde können, denn sie war stark... stark genug...

Ein beinahe schon irres Grinsen huschte über ihre Lippen und sie öffnete den Mund, um ihre Gedanken ihm entgegen zu bringen.

_Was für ein Triumph!_

Bevor sie noch etwas hinzufügen konnte, trat er aus der Dunkelheit und ging auf sie zu. Sein Blick war fest auf sie gerichtet und auch wenn sie es eigentlich nicht tun wollte, so erwiderte sie ihn feurig.

_Mein Triumph!_

Die kalte und tiefe männliche Stimme jagte ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken, doch sie ließ es sich nicht anmerken. Wenn er es wagte ihren Triumphzug zu stören, so sollte er auch das bekommen, was ihm zustand: Nichts!

_Welch ein Fest!_

_Mein Fest!_

Sie wollte ihn endgültig ignorieren, ihm keine Aufmerksamkeit schenken, er war ihr egal... völlig egal... Sogar so egal, dass sie kaum registriere, wie er ihr immer näher kam.

_Ich hab' die Feinde überwunden._

Er war neben ihr, auch wenn sie ihn nicht ansah, konnte sie ihn deutlich spüren.

_So änderst du den Lauf der Welt  
in meinem Sinn.  
So eng sind wir verbunden._

Was ließ er sich einfallen? Seit wann tat sie das für ihn? Nein, niemals!

_Ich tu's nicht für die Welt._

_...nicht für die Welt._

Dies alles würde gehörte nicht ihm, sie würde nie für ‚ihn' kämpfen, niemals.

_Nur für mich._

_...für mich._

Sie würde ihm entgegen trotzen, egal was er versuchte.

_Jetzt hab' ich meinen Weg gefunden!_

_Sie haben über dich gelacht.  
Doch jetzt hast du dich durchgesetzt  
und sie besiegt._

Wie Recht er doch hatte! Sie war ein dummes kleines Mädchen gewesen, das ihren Verstand nicht für Dinge hätte verwenden sollen, die sie nichts angingen. Sie sollte sich wie ein kleines ängstlichen Wesen daheim verstecken und die anderen machen lassen, nur dafür da sein, zu was ein Mädchen da war. Oh nein, das würde sie sich nicht noch einmal bieten lassen.

_Sie hielten mich an Drähten fest.  
Als Puppe, die man tanzen lässt.  
Doch ich werd' keine Marionette sein!_

Bestimmt drehte sie sich jetzt zu ihm um und sah dem dunklen unheilvollen Mann neben ihr wieder direkt ins Gesicht. Sie würde ihm alles sagen, was sie davon hielt und würde das alleine durchstehen. Ihre Stimme klang fest und bestimmend, was mit ihrem Gesang verschmolz.

_Wenn ich tanzen will,  
dann tanz' ich so wie's mir gefällt.  
Ich allein bestimm' die Stunde.  
Ich allein wähl' die Musik.  
Wenn ich tanzen will,  
dann tanze ich  
auf meine ganz besond're Art._

_Am Rand des Abgrunds  
oder nur  
in deinem Blick. _

Während sie sang, lief er um sie herum. Sie wusste genau, dass er hinter ihr stand und ihr war nicht wohl dabei. Seine Hände griffen unter ihre Arme und langsam breitete er sie so seitlich aus, ob sie fliegen wollte.

_Schwarze Möwe, flieg! _

Seine Worte schienen sie zu betäuben, denn sie ließ sich für einen Moment gegen ihn sinken und konnte seinen Körper an ihrem spüren. Ein Lächeln huschte kurz über ihr Gesicht.

_Ich flieg..._

_Ich allein..._

Allein… dieses Wort flog durch ihr Gehirn und schien sie langsam wieder zu Vernunft zu bringen. Sie wollte doch alleine sein... sie brauchte doch niemanden!

_Allein!_

_...will dich durch Nacht und Sturm begleiten._

Sie riss sich förmlich von ihm los, drehte sich zu ihm um und blickte ihn wieder selbstsicher und bestimmt an.

_Ich will nicht mehr  
begleitet sein -  
auch nicht von dir.  
Ich lass mich nicht  
leiten.  
_

_Frei bist du nur durch mich._

Unsinn! Er wollte ihr doch nur Angst einjagen und sie einschüchtern, wie sie es doch alle versuchten.

_...nur durch mich._

_Nur für mich._

Wieder trotze sie ihm, obwohl sie wusste, dass er nicht auf sie hören würde.

_...für mich!  
_

_Denn du sollst mir den Weg bereiten._

Er sollte endlich aufhören damit, sie wollte ihn nicht!

_Ich geh jetzt _

_meinen eig'nen Weg.  
Ich habe mich  
getrennt von dir.  
Lass mich in Ruh!_

_Du hast dich in mich verliebt,  
weil's Freiheit _

_ohne mich nicht gibt  
und keiner dich versteh'n kann _

_außer mir._

Sie war verwirrt... konnte er sie wirklich verstehen und ihr das geben, was sie schon immer gewollt hatte?

Bei ihren Gedanken hatte sie nicht bemerkt, dass er ihr schon wieder näher gekommen war.

Nein, sie konnte auf sich alleine aufpassen und wenn sie es noch hundert Mal wiederholen musste.

Wieder spürte sie seine Hände auf ihren Armen und ihre Kraft reichte einfach nicht, um sich daraus zu lösen. Dieses befreiende Gefühl war einfach unbeschreiblich und ohne es recht zu wissen, gab sie sich ihm wieder hin. Gemeinsam, vielleicht war dies doch der bessere Weg? Wieder sang sie und dieses Mal stimmte er mit ein.

_Wenn ich tanzen will,  
dann tanz' ich so wie's mir gefällt.  
Ich allein bestimm' die Stunde.  
Ich allein wähl' die Musik.  
Wenn ich tanzen will,  
dann tanze ich  
auf meine ganz besond're Art.  
Am Rand des Abgrunds  
oder nur  
in deinem Blick._

Jetzt war es so weit, sie befreite sich aus seinem Griff und stolperte nach vorn. Verzweifelt hielt sie sich an einem der Möbelstücke fest, welches unheilvoll knarrte. Dies hatte sie viel Kraft gekostet und sie wünschte sich im Augenblick nichts mehr, als das er verschwinden würde.

_Ich bin stark genug allein!_

_Stark warst du nur,  
solang du noch geglaubt hast,  
schwach zu sein._

_Ich ruf dich nicht!_

_Du wirst mich rufen._

Ihre Knie zitterten und sie hatte alle Mühe sich aufrecht zu halten. Er war immer noch hinter ihr und sie wollte nicht, dass er näher kam und ihr wieder half.

_Ich such dich nicht!  
_

_Du wirst mich suchen._

Mit aller Kraft erhob sie sich, drehte sich um und sah ihn wieder an, schwankte jedoch leicht, was ihm nicht entging, denn ein gehässiges Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht. Es war vorbei, er würde gehen müssen!

_Ich beginn das Leben zu lieben._

_Bald wird es dir verhasst sein._

Er ging einen Schritt auf sie zu und automatisch setzte sie einen Schritt zurück. Er tat es wieder, sie wich wieder vor ihm zurück und gemeinsam stimmten sie wieder ein.

_Wenn ich tanzen will,  
dann tanz ich so wie's mir gefällt.  
Ich allein bestimm' die Stunde.  
Ich allein wähl die Musik.  
Wenn ich tanzen will,  
dann tanze ich  
auf meine ganz besond're Art.  
Am Rand des Abgrunds  
oder nur  
in deinem Blick.  
_

Ihre gemeinsamen Stimmen hallten immer und immer wieder in ihrem Kopf nach und es schien ihr für einen Moment fast unerträglich. Sie verstärkte ihre Stimme, um ihn zu übertrumpfen, wich allerdings immer noch bei jedem seiner Nährungsversuche zurück.

_Wenn ich tanzen will,  
und mit wem ich tanzen will,  
bestimm nur ich   
allein._

_  
_Er war jetzt schneller als sie vor ihm wichen konnte, packte sie, zog sie an ihren Armen zu sich an seinen Körper und sah sie mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln an. Angst spiegelte sich für einen Moment auf ihrem Gesicht wieder, doch noch bevor sie sich ausmalen konnte, was er vorhatte, stieß er sie hart zurück, so dass sie vor ihm auf dem Boden landete.

Sie keuchte auf, da sie nicht gerade weich gelandet war und ihr Körper begann wieder leicht zu zittern. Was hatte er nur vor? Warum konnte er sie nicht alleine lassen?

Er rührte sich nicht und blickte sie nur ruhig an, worauf sie es einfach nicht mehr aushielt.

„Lass mich alleine!", rief sie mit bebender Stimme und zog sich am Boden entlang von ihm weg, da sie sich nicht sicher war, dass er dort auch stehen bleiben würde. Doch er lachte nur kalt auf, als er sie so sah und folgte ihren kläglichen Fluchtversuchen mit kurzen Schritten.

„Geh, ich will dich nicht! Geh!" Sie schrie dies so laut sie nur konnte und krallte sich an einem Riss im Holzboden fest, als ob sie fürchtete, er könnte sie auf die Beine ziehen wollen.

„Die Zeit wird kommen, in der du mich anflehen wirst mit mir kommen zu dürfen, doch wenn es so weit ist, wirst du deine Erlösung nur dann bekommen, wenn ich es will. Denn auch dein Leben liegt in meiner Hand."

Für einen Moment glaubte sie, dass seine Worte ihr den Verstand nehmen wollten, da sie den Drang spürte sich in seine Arme zu werfen. Schnell schloss sie ihre Augen, um sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, während sie die Worte immer wieder in ihrem Kopf nachhallten, fast so, als hätte er sie angeschrieen, was sie später nicht mehr so genau sagen konnte.

Erst nach ein paar Minuten öffnete sie langsam ihre Augen wieder und erwartete dem Prinzen der Nacht wieder ins Gesicht sehen zu müssen, doch ihr Blick fiel nur auf den hell leuchtenden Vollmond, der wie noch zuvor seine Strahlen durch das einzige Fenster scheinen ließ. Der Tod war verschwunden und zurück ließ er nur eine ängstliche und zusammengekauerte _Ginny Weasley_, die vorher noch prächtig und voller Kraft getrotzt hatte.

Auch wenn sie es ungern zugab, doch er hatte Recht. Ihr Leben lag in seiner Hand und früher oder später würde er sie holen, auch wenn sie sich noch so dagegen stellen würde..._  
_

Sie blieb noch die ganze Nacht so in Gedanken sitzen und erst, als der erste Sonnenstrahl durch das Fenster fiel, erhob sie sich, um sich einem neuen Tag in ihrem Leben zu stellen.


End file.
